rbukfandomcom-20200215-history
Felicity
| sex = Female | goal = | home = Mythlandia | likes = Having fun with her friends Catlantic City | dislikes = Getting wet War between Catlantic City and Newhoundland | powers = Turns into a rainbow, a butterfly and a unicorn Rainbow Lasso Shoots lasers from her horn and glow sticks from her paws | weapons = | eyes = Blue | family = | friends = Miguel Athena Yana | enemies = Rudy |body = Rainbow, but yellow and plum wings |outfit = Sports a black spiked collar with a purple tag in the shape of a heart. In Nobody's Purrfect, she is seen without her collar. In that episode, she wore a blue crystal ball collar|hair = Various Colors (mostly pink though) | eyeshadow = Blue |pets = (formerly) The Winky |love_interests = }} Felicity is a female kitty who is half rainbow, half butterfly, and half unicorn (also 100% kitty), and is the protagonist of Rainbow Butterfly Unicorn Kitty. Due to her genetic makeup, she can transform into any form with her magical abilities; be it a rainbow, a butterfly, or a unicorn. She is voiced by Allegra Clark. |access-date=2019-01-15}} Physical Appearance Felicity is a magical cat with rainbow and pink hair. Her wings are yellow and purple, and her black collar has a purple heart attached to it. Her hot pink nose is also in the shape of a heart, and her horn is lavender. She has purple ears and blue eyes. In Nobody's Purrfect Felicity's collar has a crystal ball for a name tag. Personality As a cat, Felicity sometimes cannot fight her feline urges, such as putting a bird inside her mouth or wanting to chase a mouse. According to her, she is a paw-cifist as she is against fighting, wars and violence. Forms Whenever Felicity changes her form, she still retains some of her features: * In her rainbow form, Felicity's body turns into a rainbow, and her four paws merge into two clouds (two paws per cloud) at the front and back ends of her body. Her head is positioned slightly above the front cloud, which has rainbow-colored claws. * In her butterfly form, Felicity's body elongates slightly, her butterfly wings become noticeably larger, and she grows blue antennae in place of her horn. * In her unicorn form, Felicity turns into a medium-sized equine creature with an enlarged horn and white hooves, and the rainbow-colored fur pattern atop her head becomes a long mane. Powers and Abilities Felicity got three powerful forms (including Kitty Power), this allows her to form into different forms with different powers. Rainbow Power This form turns Felicity into a rainbow, giving her the power to lasso items easily. Butterfly Power This form allows her to produce massive gusts of wind from her butterfly wings, which are enlarged. Unicorn Power This form turns Felicity into a unicorn, which allows her to shoot beams of energy from her enlarged horn. Kitty Power This form is a rare power move made only by Felicity in "Purrfect Party" when all hope seems lost. She doesn't think that it exists until Miguel motivates her and says that it's the power she's born with. It gives her the ability to turn into an adorable, cute real life kitty, making her victims succumb to how cute she is and thus unable to resist. If her victim has not given in yet, she is also able to hypnotize them further with the aid of hypnotic spirals appearing in her eyes. Relationships Miguel Felicity is best friends with Miguel. Athena Felicity is good friends with Athena. Yana Felicity is also close friends with Yana. Appearances References Category:Main characters Category:Females Category:Cats Category:Heroes